YEWOOK Dream
by Nadia Yolantikka
Summary: "Siapa namamu ? Heii jangan pergi lagii,, heyyy" menjauhlah dariku, Jebal.. Jebal" RnR now :)
1. Chapter 1

TITTLE : Dream come True

CAST this part : - Yesung -Super junior

- Kyuhyun - Super Junior

- Eunhyuk - Super Junior

- Donghae - Super Junior

- Taemin - SHINee

YEWOOK

genre : susah nentuin Genre nya,, apa ada aja yah, mungkin sedikit romance or frienship gitu :D

**Author POV**

"YESUNG" Seorang namja berkulit putih susu itu sedang termenung di sebuah taman disekitar campusnya yang terkenal di seoul itu, apa yang sedang dipikirkannya ? entahlah, sepertinya termenung adalah hobbynya beberapa terakhir ini.. karena akhir-akhir ini ia sering bermimpi bertemu seorang yeoja dengan senyum khas nya. Yeoja bertubuh langsing dengan balutan kain sutra berwarna biru muda dan bandana putih membuat dirinya sangat 'cantik' yah itulah yang dipikirkan namja ini, yeoja itu cantik bahkan sangat cantik.

"yesung hyung..". serasa namanya dipanggil yesung segera mengedarkan pandangannya.

"hmm. Kenapa kau kemari fishy ?" namja bernama donghae itu menyipitkan matanya.

"anniya, aku hanya ragu padamu, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau banyak melamun ? dan jarang berkumpul dengan kami ?". yesung mengalihkan wajahnya ke tanah,

"entahlah, aku merasa aneh akhir-akhir ini,, kajja kita masuk, kita ada kelas hari ini" aku menarik tangan donghae , ia ? hanya menurut saja.

.

.

.

Bel pulang berbunyi , lagi-lagi yesung berjalan sambil melamun sesekali ia menghembuskan nafas beratnya,

**Yesung POV **

"oppa. . . . yesung oppa.." seorang yeoja tengah mengejarku, aku menatapnya heran seakan bertanya 'ada apa?' .

"anniya, aku sudah mendengar lagu yang oppa ciptakan tadi, lagunya sangat menyentuh, apa yang sedang oppa pikirkan ? apa lagu itu yang menyebabkan oppa melamun akhir-akhir ini ?" aku tersentak, bagaimana bisa ia tahu lagu itu, dan bagaimana juga ia tahu bahwa lagu itu yang menyebabkan aku melamun akhir-akhir ini,,

"dari mana kau tahu lagu itu Hyukkie-ah ?" aku menatapnya heran .

"aiish,, sepertinya melamun membuatmu semakin pabbo oppa, kau tak ingat aku ini siapa ? aku yeojachingu nya hae oppa, dan kau tau hae oppa siapa ? dia sahabatmu," aku masih tak mengerti maksud ucapannya, memiringkan kepala ku menaikkan sebelah alisku sejenak dan menatapnya.

"huh, baiklah, aku mengetahuinya dari Hae oppa, kau memberi lagu itu ke hae oppa kan ?" yaah, sepertinya aku baru –ngeh dengan perkataan berbelitnya (?) itu.

"Susah memang berbicara dengannya akhir-akhir ini chagiya, dia seperti orang gila, dia juga semakin pabbo sekarang. Huh" Donghae tiba-tiba datang den merangkul hyukkie sejenak dan dengan raut wajah yang dibuat-buat, yang membuatku geram padanya .

"YYAA, apa maksudmu ikan ? se-Pabbo-Pabbo nya aku masih saja hyukkie yang paling pabbo" aku menggerutu.

"Maksudmu apa hyung ?, mengatai yeojachinguku pabbo ?" disertai anggukan khas dari hyukjae.

"hyukkie pabbo, kenapa ? karena kau mau menjadi yeojachingu ikan pabbo ini" ucapku sambil menunjuk ke arah hyukkie, terlihat hyukkie yang tampak mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Kyaaa,, apa yang kau katakan hyung, kau aaiiishh" tanpa aba-aba aku berlari meninggalkan couple pabbo ini sebelum donghae mengamuk dan meruntuhkan isi bumi.

.

.

**Still Yesung POV**

"Yesung Pulaang". 'sepi' batinku mungkin mereka belum pulang, aku merebahkan diriku diruang tengah dan memejamkan mataku, tiba-tiba ada yang menyentuh lenganku sontak aku membuka mataku tampak seorang yeoja kecil yang tengah menatapku sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

"Taemin-ah, kapan kau sampai ke seoul ? oppa rindu padamu chagiyaa !" aku merentangkan tanganku, dan ia memelukku.

"ne oppa, taemin juga rindu pada oppa" ia mngecup pipiku sekilas. Aku beralih menatap seorang namja yang juga tengah tersenyum menatapku dan taemin.

"Kyaa , kau kyuhyun kau tak rindu padaku eoh?" kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, ia berjalan mendekatiku dan memelukku ,

"ne hyung, aku akui aku rindu padamu" aku meninju lengannya pelan.

"kapan kalian sampai ? kenapa tak memberitahu hyung ?" aku mendekap taemin yang duduk dipangkuanku dan melihat kyuhyun yang duduk didepanku.

"molla , aku lupa" jawab kyuhyun seadanya

"apa umma sudah pulang ? mana umma ?" aku bertanya pada taemin yang tengah memainkan tas sekolahku.

"Belum oppa, umma belum pulang, appa juga. Telponlah oppa, taemin merindukan mereka" tatap taemin kearahku, baiklah aku akan menelepon mereka sekarang. Aku menekan beberapa angka diHP ku,

"yeobseo umma, umma dimana ? taemin dan kyuhyun telah sampai di seoul, pulanglah umma mari kita makan malam bersama",

_"jinjja ? mereka telah sampai ? baiklah umma akan pulang segera"_

"ne umma, paipai"

Flip

Aku menutup flap HP ku,

"baiklah, umma akan datang segera. Tunggu lah, hyung akan istirahat sebentar ," ucapku pada kyuhyun yang tengah menatapku

"ne hyung,"

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar, mandi sepertinya membuat diriku segar, setelah mandi aku berbaring di tempat tidurku, huh, lelah sekali, tanpa sadar aku tertidur.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun saat ada yg mengetok pintuku,

"maaf tuan muda, makan malam telah siap, dan nyonya besar telah menunggu" ucap salah satu maid ku.

"ne aku akan turun segera".

Akupun termenung sejenak , mimpi itu lagi ? yeoja itu benar-benar membuat ku gila.

Huh sudahlah umma sepertinya sudah menunggu lama.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

aku tengah berbaring diranjang sekarang, kami baru saja makan malam, huh tenang rasanya kembali lagi ke seoul, ah ya, aku kyuhyun namdongsaeng dari yesung, murid terkenal disekolahnya, dengan bakat bernyanyi yang luar biasa, sebelumnya aku tinggal di incheon, kota tempat nenekku berada. Aku bersekolah disana tapi ssekarang aku telah lulus SMA. Sekarang aku berada di Seoul untuk melanjutkan Kuliahku. Sepertinya kuliah ditempat Yesung hyung menyenangkan. Yah akan kupikirkan itu, yesung hyung mengambil jurusan seni dikampusnya, dan sekarang sudah semester 3 akan ke semester 4. Ya ngomong-ngomong tentang yesung hyun aku tadi melihatnya seperti berbicara saat tidur, apa dia mengigau ? uh entahlah.

#Flashback on

**Kyuhyun POV**

"huaaa, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang taemin-ah ?" ucapku kearah taemin yang tengah menatap kearah TV bosan.

"Molla oppa, taemin ngantukk, ingin tidul, kajja temankan taemin tidul" taemin menguap dan mengucek matanya dengan punggung tangannya, huh anak ini dia malah ingin tidur.

"yasudah ayo" aku menggandeng lengan taemin dan mengantarnya kekamarnya, setelah agak lama taemin pun tertidur.

"lallu sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan ?" ucapku pada diriku sendiri

Yah,, ide cemerlang muncul di otakku. Aku segera keluar dari kamar taemin dan berlari menuju kamar yesung hyung.

"Hyung, aku Pinjam PSP mu ya.." ucapku sambil berjalan kepinggiran kasurnya.

"Siapa namamu ? Heii jangan pergi lagii,, heyyy" aku terkaget mendengar teriakan yesung hyung dikamarnya . apa yang tengah ia impikan ? apakan seorang yeoja ?.

"hyungg,, palli iroena. Kau mengigau" ucapku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengannya. Dia tak menyahut.

"Hiks, Hiks, ayolah .. kenapa kau menggangguku terus ? menjauhlah dariku, Jebal.. Jebal" yesung hyung malah terisak di kasurnya. Sekarang apa ? aku bingung, karena aku tak ingin mengganggunya akupun keluar dari kamarnya.

#Flashback Off

"aku jadi bingung, apa yang tengah yesung hyung mimpikan, ada masalah apa ia sebenarnya ?" aku memiringkan tubuhku sehingga menghadap kejendela, sepertinya musim dingin akan datang.. !

To Be Continue :))

I hope u Like it :))

PLEASE REPIEEW


	2. Chapter 2

TITTLE : YEWOOK Dream

CAST this part : - Yesung -Super junior

- Kyuhyun - Super Junior

- Eunhyuk - Super Junior

- Donghae - Super Junior

- Taemin - SHINee

YEWOOK

genre : susah nentuin Genre nya,, apa ada aja yah, mungkin sedikit romance or frienship gitu :D

Ditempat lain,

15.30 PM KTS Incheon

Seorang yeoja tengah bersandar di tempat tidurnya, ia tengah memikirkan yang sedang dipikirkannya akhir-akhir ini, matanya terus menerawang keluar jendela, ia bingung. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya, ah ne kenalkan Yeoja dengan pipi tirus ini bernama Kim Ryeowook cukup panggil Wookie ne,

tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh ibu wokkie.

"Wookie..?" panggil leeteuk, ibu wokkie

"Ne Umma waeyo ?"

"anniya ada yang perlu appa bicarakan dengan kita. Turun ne ?"

"ne umma, sebentar lagi wookie turun,"

Umma wookie pun keluar dari kamar ryeowook dan kembali meninggalkan Ryeowook sendiri didalam kamarnya.

Dengan sedikit linglung ia berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah keluar kamar. Turun dari tangga dan menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang tengah duduk diruang keluarga.

"ada apa Appa ?" tanya wookie sedikit serak.

"Kita berangkat ke Seoul besok"

"MWO ?"

08.30 AM KTS Incheon

Saat ini Ryeowook dan keluarganya tengah bersiap-siap di bandara Incheon untuk berangkat ke Seoul. Semalaman ia sibuk menelepon teman-temannya untuk memberi kabar bahwa ia akan berangkat ke Seoul, beberapa menit lagi ia akan berangkat. Good by incheon !

.

.

.

**Ryeowook POV**

Aku mengerjapkan mataku perlahan. Telah sampai ternyata. Sejak turun dari pesawat dan naik ke mobil tadi aku tertidur hingga sampai kerumah. Seoul ternyata tidak buruk untukku. Memang, aku tidak pernah ke seoul SEBELUMNYA.

"Umma, biarkan wokkie istirahat duluan ne ?" aku kembali mengerjapkan mataku perlahan

"yasudah, istirahatlah, umma dan appa akan mengurus kuliahmu besok."

"ne Umma gomawo".

Aku melangkahkan kakiku kelantai atas, betapa lelahnya perjalanan kali ini, dilantai dua terdapat beberapa ruangan. Aku melangkahkan kaki ku lebih dekat kearah kamar yang terletak dipaling ujung, aku membuka pintu kamar itu dan WAW!. It's amazing, kamar yang sangat indah, warna hijau terang dan putih menyatu dengan lembut dikamar ini, kamarnya juga cukup luas, menyenangkan sekali berada dikamar ini lebih lama. Aku mulai berkeliling ruangan itu, kamar ini memang sudah lengkap, aku melangkah menuju meja rias. Membuka laci-laci meja , dan melihat satu amplop berwarna merah dengan balutan pita putih.

"apa ini ? punya siapa ?" perlahan aku membuka amplop tersebut dan melihat beberapa lembar foto.

"MWO..! FOTO INI"

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Sekarang aku tengah berada di balkon kamar. Melihat salju turun tanpa henti, dingin ? tentu saja,

"kyu, apa kau didalam ?" ucapku sedikit berteriak sembari mendongak ke arah pintu

"ne hyung, masuklah" pintu terbuka terlihat seorang namja tampan masuk ke dalam kamar serba Biru itu. Yah itu Yesung

"ada apa Kyu ? kenapa kau diluar sana ? tak tahukan disana sangat dingin ? ayo masuk. Nanti kau sakit" mendengar nada kekhawatirannya aku melangkah dari sini menuju ke dalam kamar. Menutup pintu balkon dan duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"ne hyung,"

"kau kenapa sih kyu ? dari tadi kau melamun terus ?"

"anniya hyung, tapi.."

"kenapa kyu ceritalah.."

"apa yang hyung rasakan akhir-akhir ini ?"

"ehh ? apa maksudmu ? kenapa bertanya begitu ?"

"aku mendapatimu menangis saat kau sedang tidur. Jadi jawablah"

"kau .. kapan kau melihatku menangis ?"

"jawablah hyung"

"oke. Akhir-akhir ini hyung memang sering memimpikan seorang yeoja..."

"hah ? serius hyung ? bagaimana bentuk wajahnya ?"

"Aiish kau ini, kenapa harus tau ?"

"anni.. beritahu aku hyung.."

"ne . ne. Ia cantik. Pipi tirusnya sangat indah dan bibirnya . sexy!" ucap yesung sambil memonyong-monyongkan (?) bibirnya !

"kau ini ternyata yadong juga hyung" kyuhyun bergidik ngeri.

"yasudah hyung keluar dulu. Kau tidurlah , malam ini sangat dingin "

"ne hyung"

"jaljjayo kyu"

"jaljjayo hyung, gomawo"

Pintu tertutup

.

.

.

"Noona, palli irroena,, noona..." seorang bocah kecil tengah mengguncang pelan bahu sang kakak yang tengah tertidur pulas. Yeoja itu cukup terganggu akhirnya membuka matanya.

"eh, Jin ki-ah.. kau disini ? kapan kau sampai ?"

"ne noona, onew balu campai tadi, onew kan kangen sama umma"

"aiish, apa onew hanya kangen pada umma ? pada noona tidak ?"

"hehe.. ssama noona jugaa"

"ne.. ne.. kau ini"

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, ah umma ternyata.

"wookie, onew, kalian sedang apa ?"

"anniya umma. Waeyo ?"

"wookie, kau ingin masuk ke campus yang mana besok ?"

"entahlah umma, aku masih bingung"

"Umma punya saran, bagaimana kalau kau masuk ke universitas ELF ?"

"ELF ? ohh,, universitas terkenal itu ? baiklah akan kupikirkan,,"

"kau ingin ambil jurusan apa wookie-ah ?"

"Kedokteran umma"

"ah, itu sungguh tidak buruk" umma menepuk pelan pundak wookie.

"makan siang telah siap, kajja turun wookie-ah, onew-ah" lanjut umma wookie

"ne umma.." kompak onew dan wookie.

Mereka turun kelantai dasar untuk makan siang dirumah baru mereka. Rumah ini memang sangat luas, sangat malah. Rumah dengan polesan cat Kuning yang lembut berpadu dengan warna putih, memberikan kesan mewaah terhadap rumah ini.

.

.

.

TBC !

Ripiw Plisss !

Tengkyu yang udah baca! Jeongmal Gomawo


	3. Chapter 3

TITTLE : YEWOOK Dream

CAST this part : - Yesung -Super junior (namja)

- Kyuhyun - Super Junior (namja)

- Sungmin – Super Junior (Yeoja)

- Eunhyuk - Super Junior (yeoja)

- Donghae - Super Junior (namja)

- Taemin – SHINee (yeoja)

- Onew – SHINee (Yeoja)

-Ryeowook – Super Junior (Yeoja)

- Leeteuk – Super junior (Yeoja)

- Kangin- Super Junior (Namja)

YEWOOK DREAM

genre : susah nentuin Genre nya,, apa ada aja yah, mungkin sedikit romance or frienship gitu :D

DI ELF Universitas

**Author POV **

"YAA, Hyung apa-apan ini ? kembalikan PSP ku Hyungg !" seorang namja dengan kulit putih pucat –kyuhyun- tengah merengek kepada hyungnya –yesung- yang tengah memegang PSPnya itu. Ya, sekarang kyuhyun adalah seorang mahasiswa. Bakatnya memang tidak sesempurnya yesung _._ tapi jangan salah, baru hari pertama ia bersekolah disini, ah ya Universitas ELF, apa kalian tahu? Universitas elite ini adalah sekolah milik appanya Yesung dan kyuhyun, tentu saja dengan seenaknya kyuhyun bisa masuk kapan saja keuniversitas ini. Sempurnalah dua namja ini, kyuhyun juga telah disambut hangat oleh para fans yesung. Bahkan sekarang fansnya bukan hanya di fakultas musik, tapi diseluruh kampusnya, sepertinya yesung akan tersaingi. -,-

"Anniya. ! kau sudah mengacuhkanku karna PSP sialan ini" ucap yesung sambil menggerak-gerakkan PSP kyuhyun.

"Aiigoo,, hanya karna itu ? ayolah hyung". Tampak yesung yang tengah berfikir .

"Hm.. akan kuberikan, asal kau mendengarkan lagu ciptaan ku yang terbaru , bagaimana ?"

Tanpa pikir panjang kyuhyun mengangguk cepat, bukan karna PSP nya, tapi ia memang suka sekali mendengar hyungnya bernyanyi. Suara baritone hyungnya memang sudah populer di kalangan remaja di Universitas ini. Siapa yang tidak kenal ? Yesung, Kim Jong Woon, anak jurusan Musik dengan multitalenta terbaik jurusan musik difakultasnya.

"Baiklah Hyung, Kajja" Kyuhyun mengamit lengan Yesung menuju ke ruang musik.

.

.

**Yesung POV**

Bernyanyi memang keahlianku, saat ini kebetulan kyuhyun sudah berada di seoul, hingga kami bisa saling bertukar pikiran tentang musik, menyenangkan memang, kami berdua memang menyukai seni musik.

_Geunyuhga doraoneyo mianhadago haneyo  
Iksookhaedduhn geuriwoon geu songillo uhroomanjyuhyo  
Nal boneun ansseuruhn noongil, deudgo shipduhn geu moksori,  
Dajunghage ijen woolji mallaneyo_

Dentingan piano berpadu dengan suara bariitoneku dengan lembut.

_Nuhl nae poome aneumyuhn sarajyuh buhrigo  
Noonmoori heulluh begaereul juhkshimyuhn  
Nan geujeya jamesuh ggaeuhyo  
Achimeun neul iruhke….My Love_

_Yuhngwuhnhi idaero jamdeulgil baraedo,  
Yuhjuhnhi geunyuhro ggaeuhnado…  
Dashineun kkoomkkoji anhkireul baraedo,  
Oneuldo geunyuhro naneun jami deul sooga issuh_

_Geunyuhga wooggo inneyo nuhmoona oraenmanijyo  
Geuruhn moseup geuruhke bogo shipduhn naui geunyuhjyo  
Geunyuhga guhdgo issuhyo uhdduhn saramgwa dajunghi  
Nae gaseumeun mooguhpge naeri noollyuhyo_

_Ddo nan kkoomeul kkoon guhjyo shigeun ddam heureugo  
Apasuh giuhk jochado shirheun kkoom  
Nan onjongil moouhtdo mothago  
Shiganeul bonaegejjyo My love_

TESS.. Air Mataku kembali menetes, wajah yeoja cantik itu kembali menguasai pikiranku saat ini. Kulihat jari-jariku yang masih setia memencet tuts piano. Dan kemudian mataku tertutup.

_Yuhngwuhnhi idaero jamdeulgil baraedo,  
Yuhjuhnhi geunyuhro ggaeuhnado…  
Dashineun kkoomkkoji anhkireul baraedo,  
Oneuldo geunyuhro naneun jami deul tende_

_Ije heuryuhjil mando hande geunyuhneun juhmjuhm jituhgayo  
Uhje kkoomesuh chuhruhm oneul naege wayo ijeneun honja jamdeulji anhke_

_Yuhngwuhnhi idaero jamdeulgi baraedo,  
Yuhjuhnhi geunyuhro ggaeuhnado….  
Dashineun kkoomkkoji anhkireul baraedo,  
Oneuldo geunyuhro naneun jami deul tende_

_Oneul geudael dashi bol sooman iddamyuhn, geuruhl soo iddamyuhn, doraomyuhn….  
Hanbuhnman ne gyuhte jamdeul soo iddamyuhn, geuruhl soo iddamyuhn…  
Geudaero ggaeji anhko shipuh. Ooh..oh_

_jami deul soo iddamyuhn…_

Perlahan kubuka mataku yang basah. Memandangi kyuhyun.

**Yesung POV end**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Hyung memang hebat, lagu yang ia nyanyikan memang benar-benar bagus. Lagu ini sepertinya termasuk gambaran hati hyung saat ini. Omo.. Lihat air matanya sampai mengalir Yeoja itu benar-benar telah membuat hyung gila. Tapi tunggu dulu , ciri-ciri yeoja itu sepertinya aku kenal. Apa dia adalah...

"Kyu .. ?" yesung hyung menatapku sendu, aku hanya tersenyum melihat Yesung hyung.

"Ne hyung ? lagumu sangat indah. Nadanya sangat pas, kau memang benar-benar terobsesi dengan yeoja itu ya ? sampai ia bisa membantumu menulis lagu terbaik ini ?" aku tersenyum saat melihat hyung tertawa hambar.

"Entahlah kyu, aku saja tak mengerti bagaimana bisa menulis lagu ini, yang kuingat hanya aku yang sedang melamun di tempat ini" aku terkekeh kecil. Memandangi kembali hyungku yang tampak sedang membersihkan wajahnya dengan sapu tangannya.

"ayo hyung"

"Mau kemana kyu ?"

"aku mau bertemu dengan donghae hyung dan hyukkie, hyukkie satu kelas denganku kan hyung ?"

"mungkin, yasudah ayo"

Hyung menarik tanganku dan melesat pergi dari ruang musik ini.

**Kyuhyun POV End**

.

.

Seorang yeoja tengah mengerjapkan matanya, matahari pagi telah menembus jendelanya, ia menguap sebentar dan beranjak kekamar kecil untuk mandi, setelah mandi ia bersiap-siap dan beranjak ke luar kamar dan menuju dapur,

"Wookie-ah, kau sudah bangun ?" yeoja itu –wookie- berjalan menuju ummanya, membantu ummanya menyiapkan sarapan.

"ne umma" wookie menjawab seadanya sambil memotong beberapa sayuran.

Setelah semua makanan selesai, tampak seorang namja dengan postur tubuh yang tegap turun tangga dengan menggandeng seorang yeoja kecil dengan pita manis yang bertengger di Rambut Karamelnya dengan tawa girangnya, yah itu appa wookie dan yeodongsaengnya onew, onew ini adalah dongsaeng wookie satu-satunya. Memang onew kemarin sudah berangkat duluan ke Seoul bersama Ahjussinya. Setelah sarapan selesai disiapkan, mereka semua duduk dimeja makan.

"Wookie-ah, bagaimana dengan keputusanmu ? kau ingin di Universitas ELF ?" tanya appa wookie, ah ne appa wookie adalah seorang pengusaha terkenal di Seoul, karena sering meninggalkan keluarganya selama di incheon dan dapat pulang hanya setiap akhir pekan setiap bulannya, appa wookie Youngwoon atau sering disapa Kangin ini akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa keluarganya kembali pindah ke Seoul. Kebetulan wookie baru tamat dari SMA nya akhirnya eomma wookie, junsoo atau sering disapa leeteuk ini pun setuju dengan keputusan suaminya itu.

"Ne , Wookie apa kau ingin masuk ke universitas itu ?" leeteuk ikut bertanya kepada wookie, wookie tampak berfikir sejenak, dan akhirnya mengangguk.

"Ne appa, umma, wookie mau" ucap wookie tersenyum.

"baiklah, akan appa urus semuanya, kau bersiap-siaplah, sebentar lagi kita berangkat ke universitas itu" ucap kangin sambil memakan sandwich yang disediakan di atas meja.

"Ne Appa" wookie mempercepat makannya untuk segera beranjak bersiap-siap.

"appa, eonnie, onew ikut yaaa.." ucap onew sambil tersenyum girang, pipinya memerah, ahh imutnyaa onew,

"tentu saja onew,," ucap appa sambil mencubit pelan –sangat pelan- pipi onew. Wookie dan leeteuk hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkahnya.

.

.

Disinilah ia –wookie- berada sekarang "Universitas ELF" baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia mendaftar, onew juga sekarang telah mendaftar di TK barunya, prestasi luar biasa wookie mendukungnya untuk masuk ke universitas elite ini. Matanya sibuk menyapu bagian-bagian dari sekolah ini –bagian luar-. Di Universitas ini hanya terdapat satu gedung mewah yang sudah terbagi-bagi. Sekarang didepan wookie terdapat sebuah pintu. Dengan senang hati ia mendorong pintu itu dan memasukinya.

**Ryeowook-POV**

Akupun memasuki universitas ini.. OMOO universitas yang luar biasa. Aku terus berjalan dan sesekali melihat-lihat isi gedung ini. Mungkin karena terlalu berlebihan menatap isi gedung ini. aku tak sadar bahwa aku telah menabrak seorang yeoja yang tengah membawa beberapa buku.

"_apppo_.." terdengar rintihan suara dari yeoja yang kini tengah berbaring dilantai. Dengan sigap aku ikut duduk disampingnya dan mengambil buku yang berjatuhan dilantai, lalu menolong yeoja ini untuk berdiri.

"_M-mianhae_, aku tak sengaja, sekali lagi _mian_" aku terus membungkukkan badanku dengan cemas.

"_gwaechana-yo_, aku tak apa. Sudahlah, kau siswa baru disini ?" tanyanya kemudian. Syukurlah dia tak apa.

"ahh,, _N-ne_, Kim Ryeowook Imnida, panggil saja aku wookie" aku tersenyum dan membungkukkan kembali badanku.

"_ne_, wookie lee sungmin imnida, panggil aku minnie"

"baiklah sungmin_-ssi_, mau kemana ?"

"jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel _–ssi_. Panggil saja aku Minnie, kau dijurusan apa wookie ?"

"aku di kedokteran minnie, kau sendiri ?" kami-pun berjalan beriringan sekarang, sambil membantunya membawakan buku.

"kedokteran ? wahh,, sama, aku juga di jurusan kedokteran wookie"

"_Jinjja ? _senang sekali, aku harap kita bisa berteman minnie" aku menyunggingkan senyum manisku. Senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan teman sebaik dan seceria minnie.

**Ryeowook POV end**

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin POV**

_Hyukkie terlihat bermondar-mandir di sisi lapangan basket. Ia tengah menunggu dongsaengnya atau lebih tepatnya sepupunya, _

"_hyukkiee.." seorang yeoja kini tengah berlari menuju hyukkie._

"_aishh,, minnie, kau kemanaa saja ? kenapa kau lama sekali." Ucap hyukkie sambil mempoutkan bibirnya._

"_yah, sudah lah. Jadi ada apa ? kenapa memanggilku kesini ?" Ucap minnie kemudian._

"_nanti sore bisa tidak kau menemaniku ?"_

"_kemana ?"_

"_ke mall, aku ingin membeli gaun"_

"_yahh, kenapa mengajakku ? hae oppa kan ada"_

"_aih, aku akan merayakan anniv ku bersama hae-pa dua hari lagi. Ayolah, mana mungkin aku mengajak donghae oppa" _

"_yasudah, nanti sore jam 4 oke" hyukkie tersenyum, "yahh,, kau baik sekali minnie.."_

"_Minnie.." ucap seorang memanggil minnie._

"_ah ne, wae heechul ?"_

"_ini, antarkan ke ruang songsaenim" heechul memberikan setumpuk buku pada minnie._

"_Ya, Ya, apaa ini ? kenapa aku ?"_

"_aiih, sudah, aku ada janji dengan hanggeng oppa, oke ? gomawo minnie-ah"_

_Heechul meninggalkan minnie yang tengah mengangkat setumpuk buku, Hyukkie ? dimana dia ? aiih yeoja itu benar-benar !_

Sungmin kembali mengingat kejadian tadi siang yang membuat dirinya bertemu dengan wookie, teman barunya. Wookie, memang teman yang baik. Tak salah aku memilih wookie menjadi teman baiknya.

"Sungmin..." seseorang membuka pintu kamarku.

"Aish, Hyukkie eonnie. Cepat sekali kau datang". Ujarku dengan hyukkie eonnie.

"Sudahlah, cepat bersiap aku akan menunggu dibawah" ucap hyukkie eonnie keluar kamarku. Selalu saja seenaknya.

Setelah selesai aku turun kebawah dan pergi bersama hyukkie eonnie ke butik.

.

.

**Still Sungmin POV**

Setelah sampai dibutik tempat hyukkie eonnie memesan gaun kami segera turun dan memasuki sebuah ruangan yang banyak tersusun gaun-gaun yang indah.

"permisi ada yang bisa kami bantu ?" tanya seorang pelayan disini.

"Aah. Tentu saja. Aku ingin gaun malam untuk merayakan anniv ku bersama kekasihku, apa ada ?" eonnie berujar sambil matanya menyapu semua gaun-gaun disini.

"Ada, tunggu saya ambilkan" pelayan itu berlalu dari hadapanku.

"Sungmin, sedang apa kau disini ?" seseorang menyenggol bahuku,

"Aish, wookie kau membuatku terkejut" ternyata wookie ada disini. Sedang apa dia ?

" ah,, mian, sedang apa sungmin, kau membeli gaun ?" ucap wookie sambil meletakkan tas nya di atas etalase.

"a-ani wookie, ini Hyukkie eonnie yang ingin membeli gaun untuk merayakan anniversarinya bersama kekasihnya"

"oh, anyyeong ryeowook imnida, tapi biasa dipanggil wookie" ujar wookie sambil memperkenalkan diri ke hyukkie eon.

"ah, lee hyukjae, panggil saja aku hyukkie eonnie" hyukkie eonnie kini terlihat memperkenalkan diri dan tersenyum memperlihatkan gummy smilenya, pantas saja hae-ppa tergila-gila pada eon. Eon manis begini. Haha

"ne, eon" wookie terlihat tersenyum simpul.

"ah, wookie. Kau sedang apa disini ? kau ingin membeli gaun ?" tanyaku pada wookie.

"Ah.. Ani-" wookie memutuskan kalimatnya ketika seorang yeoja setengah baya dengan anggunnya datang menghampirinya.

"Wookie chagi, kau sudah pulang ?" tanya yeoja itu sambil mencium sejenak pipi wookie

"Nne umma, ah umma, kenalkan ini teman wookie" ujar wookie sambil menatap aku dan hyukkie eonnie.

"Annyeong ahjumma, saya lee hyukjae, tapi biasa dipanggil eunhyuk, atau hyukkie" hyukkie eonnie membungkukkan badannya.

"saya lee sungmin teman baru wookie, pannggil saja saya sungmin"aku ikut membungkukkan badanku sejenak lalu beralih menatap wookie lalu eommanya.

"ne, senang bertemu kalian. Saya leeteuk eommanya wookie, apa kalian sedang mencari gaun ?" leeteuk ahjumma tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan lesung pipi nya.

"ah, ne hyukkie eonnie sedang mencari gaun untuk anniv nya bersama kekasihnya, apa ahjumma yang memiliki butik ini ?" aku bertanya.

"Nne, ahjumma yang memiliki butik ini". Ujar leeteuk, Sebenarnya butik ini milik eommanya yang dulu dipegang oleh seorang teman dekat eommanya karena leeteuk berada di incheon. Sehingga setelah leeteuk menetap di Seoul, leeteuk memutuskan untuk mengambil alih butik eommanya yang cukup sukses ini.

"Ini gaun yang anda inginkan" pelayan tadi memberikan sebuah gaun yang... sangat menarik.

"bagaimana hyukkie ? apa kau suka ?" tanya leeteuk ahjumma.

"Sangatt suka ahjumma. _Gomawo.._" hyukkie eonnie masih terpesona dengan gaun yang tengah terjuntai di depannya, gaun dengan warna pink yang tidak terlalu mencolok dengan beberapa rangkaian bunga dibagian bawahnya, sangat mewah. Menurutku.

"aku beli yang ini ahjumma" hyukkie eonnie terlihat senang ralat sangat senang. Ia pun membayar gaun tersebut.

"ahjumma, wookie, kami pamit dulu ne" aku membungkukkan badanku sebelum beranjak dari sini.

"ne, hati-hati dijalan" sahut teukkie ahjumma.

"sampai ketemu besok" wookie melambaikan tangannya.

TBC !

Annyeong chingudeul

Hari ini author udah post chapter 3 nya,

Buat yang udah reply gomawo atas respondnya

Sorry kalo rada-rada gaje yah :D mian kalo banyak typo, atau yang ga penting :D

Sekali lagi minta ripiuww dongg

Gabosen yah baca cerita saya


End file.
